


XI: Kaleidoscope

by XX_CALIBRE



Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Wordcount: 1000-1500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_CALIBRE/pseuds/XX_CALIBRE
Summary: I… don’t get why he remembers you.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877842
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	XI: Kaleidoscope

_Can’t even catch a bloody break._ Kakashi whined inwardly when his door was knocked for the nth time that day. He’d already lost count after the third person came into his office. This time, he could not care as to who it was until a tiny ass gremlin came running in.

Huh.

“I have no clue what happened!” It was Sakura, followed by Sasuke. Sakura looked terribly distraught, pink hair in a frizz. “I swear we looked away for one second and Naruto became _that_!”

Behind her, Sasuke snorted when Kakashi was forced to look at the tiny gremlin running across and towards him. The blond hair was brighter than he last saw it. Wait. What? The gremlin tripped on its own feet, a high-pitched cry echoing just before Kakashi caught the kid and lifted it up in the air.

It was Naruto.

NARUTO?!

A giggle.

“Right, I don’t know if he knows you, but he certainly did not know us.” Sakura hovered in front of Kakashi’s desk with his arms folded across her chest. “But seeing he ran up to you.”

“Uniform.” Both he and Sasuke said simultaneously. Kakashi was indeed wearing the Hokage’s robe—he _just_ got back from a meeting in Sunagakure and was _dead_ tired but there his students were. With a tiny Naruto.

Tiny was an understatement. Naruto had to be at least two years old. Again, Kakashi was judging by his size. If he remembered correctly, Naruto was smaller than the kids who were his age. “Hi, Naruto,” Kakashi greeted with a smile. “Do you know who I am?”

“O! Kaka-sen!” Naruto replied with a glee, throwing his arms in the air. Naruto was definitely older than a year—he had to be two years, at _least_.

“I… don’t get why he remembers you,” Sasuke added, moving to stand by Sakura’s side. “He called me ‘tomato’ and Sakura ‘ugly’.”

Sakura made a fist as a nerve popped. “Don’t remind me he called me that—that makes it _twice_ now.”

Ah, that made Kakashi very intrigued. Whatever this Jutsu was, it was pretty advanced. Or terribly advanced, depends on how pessimistic an individual could be. “Alright, I’ll look into it. There has to be a scroll in the office that can figure this out.”

“ _Dattebayo!_ ”

Once Sakura and Sasuke left, Kakashi planted Naruto back onto his feet. Kakashi did expect the child to go running but he just stood there. As if he was waiting for an order. _I don’t think he forgot anything_. “Alright, Naru-chan.” That earned him a blush. “Want to help me?” Naruto nodded, and asked for Kakashi to carry him again.

Regretfully, Kakashi did not approach Naruto when he was around the same age. The Sandaime didn’t allow for Kakashi to go anywhere near the boy. Kakashi never did ask the old man as to why, he still was in the mood that orders were orders. And if he were to question them, they would think he was going to betray them… or something of the fashion.

And in his arms did Naruto rest, the little boy wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck as they walked down the hall. For Naruto’s sake, because Kakashi believed Naruto could and would remember what has happened to him, he avoided prying eyes on the way.

Black greeted them when Kakashi open the door to the Hokage’s library of scrolls, parchment, books. Kakashi lifted the switch and then let Naruto roam around whilst he searched for something that could help his student. Naruto wasn’t one to read, so he let Naruto play with a few useless scrolls. Nothing that Naruto could potentially learn something from.

Little Naruto could in fact read but did not pry, he’d grown to know what Kakashi liked and disliked—certainly looking into scrolls of secret was on the far side of the ‘dislike’ part of the spectrum. But boy was he glad to be with Kakashi during his predicament. Too bad his speech was reduced to when he was two years old. “Kaka-sen,” he called out, but the man was too busy reading a scroll. _Kakashi-sensei really does look attractive, huh?_ Naruto thought as he peeked from around the table and stared at his sensei.

Easy did Kakashi make it, looking like he was worth millions as he scrutinised the scroll in his hand. Eyes moving up and down and going across. Kakashi had a relaxed posture and yet Naruto could tell he was tense. This Jutsu was not one Kakashi had seen before, he reckoned. The blond-haired boy didn’t blame Kakashi for not knowing everything. “Kaka-sen.” Naruto tried again, and the male hummed.

_Shit. Why is he so attractive?!_

“Almost done, Naruto,” said Kakashi. Apparently, as Naruto was busying himself with all the abandoned parchment, that was in fact, Kakashi’s ninth scroll. Nothing in the previous eight could help him. Had no one _really_ seen the Jutsu before? Surely, this couldn’t be something new. “Dead end,” Kakashi claimed, finally sealing the scroll and turning to face Naruto who hadn’t moved from behind the table. The boy’s height didn’t even match the table—how adorable.

“Yes?” The Hatake questioned, eying the boy who hadn’t said anything to him. The boy was staring, and it was starting to worry Kakashi.

Shaking his head, Naruto disappeared to the other side of the table. Kakashi lost the boy. Naruto was too tiny for this! Kakashi _panicked_ , not knowing the boy was actually behind him. The boy was at the door and he locked it. _Oh, Kakashi sensei. Please forgive me for my sins._ Naruto made his feet prominent (Kakashi let loose the breath he was holding) by slapping his feet whilst he walked around Kakashi and then pointing to the mass of scrolls that were left on the floor. Hefty prints of high heeled shoes were littered across the delicate paper. “Tsunade-sama…” Kakashi sighed at the sight, moving to clean up the mess. Naruto also moved to help Kakashi, and in his tiny arms were a bunch of scrolls. Naruto could barely see past them.

Kakashi laughed at the sight, taking the scrolls and putting them back to where he believed they belonged. Naruto raised his arms. He wanted to be carried again. Kakashi lifted him, and the boy pointed to the table. Kakashi let him sit atop the surface. “Kaka-sen.”

_All he can say is ‘Kaka-sen’. I don’t know if I should find it cute or annoying at this point._

‘Kaka-sen’ watched as the boy fumble with his fingers. Hand signs? _FUCK_.

“Alright!” Kakashi yelped, stopping the boy from finishing the Jutsu. “Okay, I got it. It’s a Jutsu, not a Fūin, understood. _Please_ don’t finish the Jutsu, I do _not_ want to be child-ified.” If he were to turn into a child, they were going to be condemned to bad luck. Possibly. They couldn’t risk it.

Should he try? It seemed stupid that doing the hand signs in reverse would be the Jutsu’s counter. He asked Naruto what were the last few hand signs. Naruto blinked at him and showed him the few. Kakashi repeated what he had seen but backwards. Just when he was about to manoeuvre his hands for the last sign—

Holy mother of dear—Naruto was in his _face_.

In a cloud of smoke was Kakashi enveloped in. Momentarily he felt a much heavier body on him. Momentarily he saw blue eyes staring at him. “Naruto…” he called out the moment the smoke cleared. “Did you cast the Jutsu on yourself?” Kakashi did not get an answer but he did get a growl. Kakashi couldn’t hear what Naruto was saying with all the growling. But once he figured out what the boy said… it was thrown to the back of his head because the boy started kissing him senseless. _As much as you are smart, Kakashi-sensei. You can be really dumb._

**Author's Note:**

> Unsure if this should be left as a one-shot... hm...


End file.
